Rhino
Aleksei Sytsevich also known as Rhino is a villain from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bane VS Rhino * The Rhino vs Donkey Kong (Abandoned) * Rhino vs Killer Croc * Rocksteady vs Rhino With the Sinister Six * Teen Titans vs. Sinister Six (by TheDragonDemon) Possible Opponents * Hazel Rainart * King Shark (DC) * Yang Xiao Long History Aleksei Sytsevich was just another thug in the Russian Mafia, grasping at dreams of easy money, and headed for a short brutal life. Seduced by promises of wealth and power, Aleksei underwent a life-threatening series of chemical and radiation treatments to transform him after several months into the superhumanly strong agent for a collective of professional spies - in part, to support his family. Aleksei's powerful armor permanently bonded to his form, was modeled after the hide of a rhinoceros. Two scientists named Igor and Georgi chose this form, both for its visual impact and in recognition of the fact that the rhino is the result of countless generations of evolution towards the ultimate form for armored assault. They selected Aleksei for his muscular physique and low intelligence, which they believed would insure his loyalty. Given the code-name Rhino, his first mission was to kidnap astronaut John Jameson, son of Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson, and sell him to the highest bidder. He received intensive sub-hypnotic training in American English and false citizenship papers bearing the name Alex O'Hirn. Feeling cocky, he turned on his benefactors, destroying their headquarters, and attempted to abduct Jameson under his own initiative. As the Rhino made his way towards New York City, Spider-Man began to formulate how to defeat this apparently unstoppable foe. He discovered two key factors: once charging, the Rhino cannot change directions or easily halt his advance. Second, Aleksei is rather dumb. Spider-Man deduced that if he could avoid a direct hit from the Rhino's horn, his superior tactical skills and agility would always leave him the final victor in any fair fight. Spider-Man defeated the Rhino sending the villain to a special state correctional hospital where he was kept under heavy sedation. Death Battle Info Powers/abilities * Can lift approximatively 75 tons under optimical conditions. * Very fast (can run at 100mph) * His horns can penetrate 2-inch plate steel. * Suit is acid resistant and removeable. * Is able to resist explosions equivalent to 1 ton of TNT, the impact of small anti-tank weaponry and temperature extremes between -50˚ and 1.000˚F without cracking or melting. ** Only rarely has Spiderman been able to harm Rhino with Spidey's strength ** High degree of imperviousness to physical harm even without Rhino suit. Feats * Gets backhanded by the New Rhino without his suit and is fine https://m.imgur.com/rkSf7SN. * Derails a train https://m.imgur.com/a/PmSkc. * Destroys an ore car with a single kick https://m.imgur.com/fq52TK7. * His charge sends Gray Hulk flying and dazes him https://m.imgur.com/sSdrW90. * Smashes a roof on Hulk https://m.imgur.com/xbfcczm. * Rips through metal pillars like paper https://m.imgur.com/iaiBqhN. * Collapses a street and punches Nova into orbit https://m.imgur.com/a/z9HLH. * Tanks bullets without his suit https://m.imgur.com/ENjoQT3. * His horn penetrates Grey Hulk’s flesh https://m.imgur.com/nOdK9Ki. * Barges through a wall and smashes Sandman to dust https://m.imgur.com/oIndTVU. * Collapses the building Scorpion was clinging too https://m.imgur.com/mJoGIUN. * Tanks repulsor blasts from Iron Man, a truck being slammed into him, and flames from the truck https://m.imgur.com/a/dSrv6. * Brings down a heavy metal door in a single charge https://m.imgur.com/a/I4RFG. * Tear gas doesn’t affect him https://m.imgur.com/FIW9H3H. * Can hold his own fairly well against Savage Hulk http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/The-Incredible-Hulk-1968/Issue-104?id=18391. Flaws/Weaknesses * Once charging, Rhino cannot change direction or easily halt his advance. ** Rhino's horn can get stuck. * Armor and strength have limitations. ** Will lose his powers if armor is destroyed. * No long-ranged options. * Electricity and Vibration attacks will bypass his armor entirely. * Possesses below average intelligence and is predictably rageful and impulsive; making him easy to trick or trap. ** Frequently unintentionally harms his allies due to recklessness. * Gets dizzy easily (Spiderman 2 the Videogame). * Cannot swim, due to his weight (Spectacular Spiderman). * His original armor made it difficult for him to sweat; making Rhino overheat easily (Spectacular Spiderman). Failures * Has been defeated by the Hulk on numerous times. * Has been defeated by Spider-Man on almost every encounter. * Was defeated by Luke Cage on one occasion. * Was once injured by the Punisher, who was using a high tech S.H.I.E.L.D. weapon. Gallery Rhino.jpg|Rhino as seen in the 1994's Spider-Man animated series. Rhino2.jpg|Rhino as seen in the Spectacular Spider-Man. Screen03.jpg|Rhino as seen in the Spider-Man cartoon from 1967. The-Amazing-Spider-Man-2-New-Rhino-Robot-Design.jpg|Rhino from The Amazing Spider-Man 2. TASM2 Rhino.jpg|Aleksei Sytsevich without his rhino armor (from The Amazing Spider-Man). Rhino.png|Rhino from Ultimate Spider-Man Rhino_from_MSM_render.png Trivia *Juggernaut has frequently been used as a substitute for Rhino; leading to Juggernaut becoming a recurring villain for Rhino's enemies Spiderman and Black Panther. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Horn Users Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Villains Category:Supervillains